Dragon Ghost
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny's parents go to a ghost convention and they stay with Jack's cousins the long family. But it's not all fun and games when Dark Dragon and prince Aragon team up! Crossover before HKL and PP. DS JR small onesided Spud and Sam, but not to much!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Another new story! Don't own ADJL or DP. before HKL and PP. And yes the prologue is kinda short but the rest will be long! And this takes place **_**immediatly**_** after Being Human for ADJL.**

Prince Aragon watched the battle rage and the dragons leave. He watched in satisfaction as the Dark Dragon rose from the dirt.

Smiling slyly he floated down to him "Greetings Dark One, I have heard many tales of you" he said. The Dark Dragon's head whipped towards him.

He shot a blast of fire that missed when Aragon went intangible. Aragon grinned "I have a search and destroy mission you might find most pleasing" he said.

The Dark Dragon cocked his head "But your just a pathetic mortal" he said. Aragon laughed evilly and was enshrouded by fire.

The fire grew and vanished to reveal Aragon in his dragon form. The Dark Dragon grinned evilly "I'm listening" he said quietly.

Aragon grinned slyly "Ever heard of a Danny Phantom? Help me destroy him and I will help you bring down the American Dragon" he said.

The Dark Dragon thought for a moment "Do you have any thing I should know about first to help us" he asked.

Aragon frowned "As for a matter, my power was stolen from another Dragon, eons ago and I am now a dragon ghost, and the boy, Phantom, is a half ghost half _human_ hybrid" he said, making sure to emphasize human.

DD greedily rubbed his claws together "Oh I do so love taking down humans" he said. He looked carefully at Aragon "What's the plan" he asked.

Aragon smirked "Lets just say we'll use the parents to get to the boy, along with the American Dragon" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noe this was originally supposed to be short as well but i am combining the beginning for each show. Don't own DP or ADJL**

Danny stared in horror at his mom and dad "We are going on _vacation_" he asked.

Sure most teens would be exited but Danny Fenton was also Danny Phantom, ghost teen superhero extraordinaire and a trip out of the city meant ghost haven for evil ghosts.

Besides him Jazz rolled her eyes "_I_ for one am exited, I can finally meet my pen pal who lives in NYC!" she said excitedly.

All three Fenton's stared at her "You have a pan pal?" they asked together.

Jazz got up angrily "Yes and her name is Rose, though online she has the strangest nickname of DragonSlayer" she said.

Danny snorted "Yeah real normal" he said. Jazz angrily stomped off to her room. The Jack turned to Danny "Get ready to go, we'll be staying at my cousins house" he said.

Danny groaned "Why do we have to, aren't you guys worried about ghosts over running the town?" he asked.

Maddie laughed "Of course not sweetie, we have decided to leave that to the Red Huntress" she said. Danny groaned again "How long will we be gone?" he asked warily.

Jack squared himself proudly "According to the invitation for the convention it will be one month" he said. Danny froze "What convention?" he asked warily.

Jack shrugged and handed Danny a piece of paper "No clue, some Nogara sent it" he said. Danny quickly thought back to the Dalv incident and spelled the name backwards.

He gasped and quickly ran up into his room "Aragon" he whispered.

_He's a phantom  
Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny Phantom_

Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen  
(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work his  
folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
every thing just changed  
his molecules got all rearranged  
  
_(Phantom Phantom)_

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair 

_and glowin green eyes  
he could walk through walls  
disappear and fly  
he was much more unique then the other guys  
and it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through _  
_he's here to fight for me and u_

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all  
cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)

He's Danny Phantom 

_**Line Break**_

Jake Long stared in horror at his dad from his spot on the couch "You have got to be kidding" he said. Jonathon Long straightened his glasses "I kid you not, my cousin is coming to stay for a month" he said.

Haley giggled in delight "Do they have any kids" she asked excitedly.

Susan Long smiled and put her hands on her husbands shoulder "They have one daughter and one son, you might like their daughter, she is sixteen and she loves to read and such" she said gently.

Haley looked slightly downcast at the age.

The Susan turned to Jake "However I'm not quite sure about their son, Danny, apparently he's as his sister puts it, a 'troubled teen' and seems to always come home injured or vanish at night" she said warily.

Jake squirmed in his seat, as much as he hated to admit it, Danny almost sounded like himself.

Then his dad started talking again "They are also bringing two of Danny's friends along, and guess what, two will be staying in your room!" Jonathon said happily.

Jake slapped his fore head "Ah man" he muttered.

_He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun._

_He's young and fast, he's the chosen one._

_People, we're not braggin'._

_He's the American dragon._

_He's gonna stop his enemies with his dragon power._

_Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burnin' dragon fire,_

_A real live wire._

_American dragon,_

_American dragon,_

_American dragon._

_American dragon,_

_American dragon,_

_He's the American dragon._

_(Break down with the dragon!)_

_His skills are gettin' faster with Grandpa the master._

_His destiny will walk up streets,_

_Showtime, baby, for the legacy!_

_American dragon,_

_American dragon,_

_American dragon,_

_American dragon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own DP or ADJL. And i know chapters are still kinda short but i do **_**promise**_** they get longer!**

_**Line break**_

Danny sat in the back of the RV with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. He was squashed in between Sam and Jazz.

Across from him Tucker sat singing along with the two overly eccentric Fenton parents. Danny growled, they had been singing 'End the Invisobill reign' for the past three hours.

Danny grinded his teeth for one, it was a ghostly replica of the song the never ends, two it had Invisobill in it, and three it involved destroying him numerous times.

Besides him Sam's eyebrow was twitching in an annoyance and Jazz looked to be using every ounce of will power to keep from tackling Tucker.

Suddenly Sam snapped her fingers and reached under the seat. After a minute of rummaging she pulled out three sets of earplugs and handed Jazz and Danny a pair.

Danny glared at her "And you didn't figure this out after the first five seconds why" he asked. Sam shrugged "Didn't cross my mind" she said.

Danny rolled his eyes and they put the ear plugs in their ears. Absently Danny stared out the window and thought about Amity Park.

He smiled slightly at the thought of Valerie taking over the protection. He had revealed his secret to her the other day.

She was a bit skeptical at first but later she decided that Danny was truly good and she agreed to protect the city in his absence.

So of course Danny didn't feel _as _guilty, though he still felt mighty guilty about leaving in the first place for just leaving.

Unfortunately his parents had made up their minds to go, right into the trap.

Of course Danny was the only one who knew it was a trap, Sam, Tuck, and Jazz still had no clue and Danny felt like keeping it that way.

Danny sighed and decided he might as yell try to take a nap. Before he fell asleep he briefly smiled as he saw Jazz get up and kick Tucker in the shins.

_**Line break**_

Jake carefully listened to his Grandpa and Fu Dog "Young dragon, the threat known as Invisobill must be stopped" he said.

Jake's foot tapped to the music on his ipod "Aih yah, are you even listening" his Grandpa yelled.

Jake took off the head phones "Some ghost menace named 'Invisobill' is seemingly headed towards NYC with the possible intentions of harming magical creatures due to the fact he harms ghosts and innocent civilians daily" he said.

Laoshi's jaw dropped in surprise "You've been improving kid" Fu complimented. Jake shrugged and went back to his music "So how we stopping this guy" he asked.

Fu looked at a book with a picture of a kid in white and black soaring freely "The problem is, we don't know, so far the only help we can think of is from an old friend of mine" he said.

Jake shrugged "So who's your friend" he asked.

Fu smiled and pulled out a magazine "Vlad Masters, he's the worlds well known multi Billionaire and he is also half dragon" he said.

Jake froze "Hold up Fu, _half _dragon? How can he be _half _dragon?" he asked.

Fu shrugged "Thing is kid, the dragon council can't figure that out and unfortunately he's the third like that, luckily the other two are long dead rumor has it there is also a fourth who's dragon powers haven't yet awaken" he said.

Jake sighed and looked out the window "This is going to be a long month" he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own DP or ADJL. See! Told you chapters wuold get longer! (grin in satisfaction) And The two gangs are finally meeting, and yes i understand the fic is short on chapter wise but you'll understand in te next chapter why!**

Danny felt someone lightly shake his shoulder "Danny wake up" Jazz said after removing the ear plugs.

Danny groaned and got up "Finally, we're there" Sam said.

Danny shot up "How long was I asleep" he asked. Jazz smiled and leaned in close "For once you got a decent sleep during the drive" she said.

Danny rolled his eyes "I asked how _long _not how _well_" he said.

Sam rolled her eyes "Eleven hours" she said. Danny shot up in the seat and looked around as they pulled up to a normal looking house. Suddenly Maddie turned around "Now you kids be on your best behavior, and Danny please stay out of trouble" she said warily.

Danny nodded as they walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds a young girl answered the door "You must our relatives that were staying the month" she said. Jack nodded eagerly "Is Jonathon home?" he asked.

The girl smiled "Dad, your cousins here" she called. Quickly an older man came to the door, smiled widely "Jack! It's so great to see you!" he said. Jack smiled and motioned towards the wary group behind him "This is my wife Maddie, my two kids Danny and Jazz and Danny's two friends Samantha and Chuck" he said.

Sam's eyebrow twitched "It's Sam and Tucker" she said. Danny snickered as Jonathon motioned for them to come in. they all went to the living room first where the girl from earlier came in with her mother "Hey, where's Jake?" Jonathon asked.

His mother and daughter exchanged nervous glances "At the library" "Doing homework" then they exchanged looks "At the library doing homework" his mom said nervously. Danny's eyes narrowed in the slightest at the stumble, it sounded like Jazz's pathetic attempts at covering a lie.

Suddenly the door opened and a young boy walked in with two friends. He stopped still at the sight of everyone in the living room "Oh good you're here Jake, this is my cousin Jack and his wife Maddie and his two kids Danny and Jazz along with Danny's two friends Samantha and Chuck" he said.

Sam's eyebrow twitched again "it's _Sam_ and _Tucker_" she growled. This time Danny and Jazz broke into silent laughter. Jake grinned "Nice to meet you, how are ya liken NYC?" he asked. (And yes I know it's not very good grammar but I don't know how to speak NYC style!) Danny shrugged "I haven't got to see much, I was asleep until we got here" he said.

Besides him Sam rolled her eyes "_Finally_" she whispered. Danny elbowed her "Well how's about I give you the customary tour" he said. Danny looked at his parents "Can I go, please?" he asked. Maddie rolled her eyes "Just make sure to stay out of trouble" she said warily.

Danny nodded and looked at Jazz "You coming?" he asked. Jazz looked cautiously at her dad "Wait for me" she said quickly before running after them. Danny laughed as they walked outside "That desperate to be away from mom and dad?" he teased.

Suddenly one of Jakes friends turned around "So, Samantha was it…" "_**S…A…M…Sam!"**_ she yelled. The boy looked nervous "Oh, well, my name is Spud and I was wondering, I'm always on the lookout for a girlfriend" he said.

Sam snorted while Danny frowned "She's already got a boyfriend" he said defensively. Sam looked at his startled face in shock. Instantly he clapped his hands over his mouth "Do you really mean that?" she asked. Danny blushed and slowly nodded.

Sam smiled lightly and grabbed his hand. Meanwhile Spud was looking downcast. At that moment Jake decided to step in "So what do you guys do for fun?" he asked. The four teens exchanged startled glances, in all honesty they never really had any free time, it was all dedicated to ghosts "Nothing really" Danny said after a long pause.

Tucker then frowned "Well we do play the occasional video game" he said. Danny and Sam looked at each other before shrugging in agreement.

Then Danny smirked at Jazz "Except Jazz, she spends all of her time reading and studying" he said. Jake smirked "You know, your not as bad as my mom said" he told them. Danny looked at him curiously "What did your mom say?" he asked.

Jake shrugged "Something about you always getting into trouble" he said. Danny flinched, yep that sounded about right. But mostly it was being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Danny then looked at Sam and Tucker "Actually we have some plans on what we want to do" Danny said, his mind going back to that 'convention' of his parents. Sam and Tuck looked at him funny "We do?" they asked.

Danny nodded "Yeah, I heard there was an interesting shop in town and I thought you might want to check it out" he said to Sam. Sam's eyes widened "Oh, okay" she said. Swiftly before Jake could say anything Danny, Sam, Tuck, and Jazz ran off.

After they had run for a bit Sam pulled Danny into a side ally, the other two quickly following "Okay, what's the deal" she said roughly. Danny winced "I would not say until I'm positive" he said. Sam sighed in frustration "It has to do with ghost business, doesn't it?" she asked.

Danny grinned guiltily "Yes but it has to stay low cover, I promise I will tell you guys later though" he said as he allowed the rings to wash over him.

Swiftly he turned invisible and took to the skies…

_**Line break**_

Jake stared warily as the four teens ran off. He turned to Trixie "Hey Trix, is it just me or do those guys give you a bad feeling?" he asked. Trixie rolled her eyes "Jakie, it's your cousin, just spend time with them and maybe you'll find you have a lot in common" she said.

Warily Jake nodded "We had better get to G's shop" he said. Quickly the three hurried through the streets heading towards the shop that was, as usual empty. Suddenly Jake stopped, for once the shop wasn't empty. Tucker was inside with Jazz looking at some electronics.

Cautiously Jake entered "Oh, hey Jake! What are you doing here?" Jazz asked. Jake looked around warily "This is my grandfathers shop, I always come here, hey where's Danny and Sam?" he asked. Tucker rolled his eyes "Being clueless as usual" he muttered.

Jazz elbowed him playfully "To true" she said. Then she turned to Jake "In all honesties we lost track of them and Tucker decided to come in here to check out the electronics" she said. Spud looked off distantly "So Sam's not here?" he asked in a disappointed voice.

Trixie crossed her arms "Spud, you need to find better girls to crush on" she said. Tucker laughed "Besides, Sam's taken by Danny" he said. Spud looked downcast "Really? But they didn't look like they were together" Jake said.

Jazz shook her head "They are in denial about their feelings" she said. Spud elbowed Jake "Hey, kinda like you and Rose were" he said. A hurt look crossed Jake's face while Jazz perked up "You know Rose?" she asked excitedly.

Jake perked up as well "Yeah, she used to go to school here before she moved, how do you know her?" he asked. Jazz frowned in disappointment "She moved? She was my pen pal for the longest time, but lately I've wondered why she just quit writing" she said.

Jake raised an eyebrow "What did she write about" he pressed. Jazz smiled widely "Well at first we didn't quite get along because she was always talking about stupid magical creatures and how she hated them but suddenly she changed topic and always talked about Jake Long, hey! That's you!" she suddenly said.

Jake's heart ran cold, she still had emails from before the time warp! Jake saw Trixie give a nervous glance "Ah Jake, you're here, good" his grandpa suddenly said, coming out from the back. Jake smiled at him "Hey G, this is my cousin Jazz and her brothers friend Tucker" he said.

Jazz held out a hand "Pleased to meet you" she said. However Lao Shi just bowed to her "It is an honor to meet you" he said. Suddenly Tucker let out a gasp "Sweet! This is a 1996 Pilot 1000, the very first kind of PDA to be released! They are almost impossible to find!" he said.

Quickly he turned to Lao Shi "How much is it?" he asked. Lao Shi looked at him in shock "One hundred dollars" he said. In the blink of an eye Tucker pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and handed it to Lao Shi who, in much surprise, made the sale.

Tucker quickly grabbed the PDA and instantly began messing with it to modernize it. Jake looked in a weird kinda way at Tucker's attitude. Jazz chuckled "Tucker is a techno geek, you find the techno, he makes it tons better" she said.

At this Spud looked suspicious "Oh, and what else can he do with his little devices?" he asked. Tucker grinned smugly "hack into any folder, private and non private along with doing wonders in downloading pictures from others computers for black mail without even being on the same block" he said.

Jazz looked in shock "Like what?" she asked. Tucker quickly pulled out another PDA and fiddled with it and after a few seconds a few random pictures appeared on screen. Jazz hugging her Bearbert and sucking her thumb. Sam in a pink dress.

Danny and Sam sharing an 'accidental' kiss. And then there was also Dash's giant plushy collection. Jazz's jaw dropped "Sam is going to kill you" she said. Then Tucker paled "Oh shoot, I just remembered, didn't Danny's parents want us to meet them at that stupid convention" he asked.

Jazz slapped her forehead and turned to Jake "Shoot, he's right, we have to go" she said. Jake looked carefully at her "What convention?" he asked. Jazz rolled her eyes "My parents are ghost hunters and came for a one month convention, but we really need to go" she said before the two ran off.

Jake turned to G and Fu Dog who finally came out of hiding "Well, looks like we have a solution to capture Invisobill" he said. Fu shook his head "It could help but our best hope still lies in Masters, for some strange reason he seems to have a strong grudge against Invisobill and knows quite a bit" he said.

Jake nodded "In the mean time while you contact him, we have a convention to check out" he said…


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: (Looks at Danni Phantom who is tied to a chair) Say it Danni!**

**Danni: Mystery Writer own neither DP or ADJL, and why am i the one tied to a chair? Why not Tucker?**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Because Tucker is in the story, you aren't**

Danny floated invisibly out of range of any ghost tracking devices. Below him his parents were looking in confusion at the 'convention' going on. Danny kept all his senses open because the 'convention' was empty. The only people there were his parents.

Suddenly Jazz, Sam, and Tucker ran in. however they stopped in confusion at the sight of an empty building "Isn't there supposed to be some one here?" Tucker asked. Suddenly Jake, Spud, and Trixie walked in and looked around in confusion "I thought you were going to a convention" he said.

Maddie slowly put on her hood and took out an unfamiliar device "It seems like a trap, I can probably figure out if it's a ghost" she said. She pushed a small button on the device and Danny felt a shock run through his body.

He let out a scream as he fell to the floor. Luckily he stayed in ghost form. Swiftly Maddie and Jack surrounded him with ecto weapons pointed "Please no, it's a…" "A trap" a voice said from nowhere. Danny tensed and allowed his senses to take over.

Carefully he listened for a change in wind. He smiled lightly as he felt it. Whirling around at inhuman speed he launched an ecto blast that turned Aragon visible and caused him to stumble back in alarm.

He snarled at Danny who took a step back, right into the two angry Fenton's "Oh I see what's going on, you want us to believe your against each other so we will trust you, not going to happen" Maddie said. Danny was about to reply when he was blasted to the side.

A fire started raging around Aragon, sprouting out from various places as he grew larger in size and scales covered his face. Danny scowled when he suddenly caught sight of Jake's confused face. He seemed unsure of what to do while Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked just as unsure.

Then Danny looked at Aragon who was now completely transformed into a black dragon "And now that I have Danny Phantom and his friends and family trapped my comrade will do the same with the American Dragon" he said.

Danny saw Jake tense up in rage at that. Danny however rolled his eyes "Oh and who's your 'comrade'? Skulker? Lame" he said. Aragon grinned and fire began to swirl, building into another black dragon that held a net full of Danny's family in NYC along with a blond girl he didn't recognize and a disgruntled dog.

Behind him Jake let out a snarl of rage "Dark Dragon" he muttered. Danny turned to him "You know this freak?" he asked. Aragon laughed "Of course, he is the only one to have defeated him in battle, though we are still waiting on one other" he said.

Suddenly more fire filled the room and another dragon entered with Vlad in a net "_Vlad_" Danny hissed. Vlad smiled slyly "Why young Daniel, quite the surprise" he said. Danny growled and Sam quickly grabbed his arm to hold him back.

Then the three dragons dumped the groups of people out onto the floor "And it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you all a fighting chance" Aragon said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Then he frowned and looked at Danny "Though I do think we can do with out Danny Phantom for a while" he said.

Dark Dragon nodded and before Danny could react a giant tail swung into him, tossing him against the wall.

Danny groaned and right before he blacked out he saw two bright rings around his waist "Great" he muttered.

_**Line break**_

Jake's jaw dropped open as Danny Phantom turned into his cousin "What, Danny's a ghost!" Maddie cried out. Sam rolled her eyes "Half ghost" she yelled as she ran over to check on Danny. Jake quickly shot a look at his grandfather who looked a bit confused "G, what do we do?" he asked.

Lao Shi lowered his head "We have no choice but to fight young dragon" he said. Suddenly Vlad turned to them "Need some help from a half dragon?" he asked. Lao Shi nodded before, to every one's shock, he turned into a long blue dragon.

Jake and Haley swiftly followed suit, turning into their pink and red dragon forms. Suddenly a fire blazed around Vlad as he turned into a black dragon. Quickly the opposing sides got ready to fight when a groan came from Danny.

Everyone froze and looked to where he slowly got to his knees. Danny suddenly smiled "You know Aragon, I do know one person who can beat you" he said casually. Aragon snorted "Oh Yeah? Who?" he asked. Danny smiled "Me!" a voice rang out.

Every one looked up in surprise to see a huge blue dragon float down "I can defeat you, not to mention I have a gift for Lady Manson" she said. Swiftly she blew a blue breath at Sam who was instantly consumed in a black fire.

Everyone gasped as the fire faded to reveal a beautiful white dragon. Sam looked at herself and crossed her arms "Come on! White!? Why couldn't it have been black!?" she asked.

Suddenly the blond who had remained strangely quiet stepped forward "That doesn't matter, what matters is we take out this guy" she said. Jake smiled "Let's do this!" he called. Quickly Maddie pointed their ecto guns at Aragon while Danny shot at him with ecto blasts with Jazz and Tucker operating various ghost hunting equipment and Dora shot small bursts of ghostly flame.

Meanwhile Jake, Rose, and Lao Shi fought against the dark dragon, delivering kicks and blows as they could while Sam, Haley, and Vlad attacked the third dragon. A bit away from the fight Jonathon watched in shock while Susan felt worried for her family "You know, out of curiosity, what ever happened to their clothes?" he asked.

Susan looked startled at the question, but at the same time she had no answers. Back to the fight however. Danny flew through the air as Aragon's tail whipped him once more. For some reason he only seemed intent on fighting Danny.

The others continued to shoot at him but it clearly wasn't fazing him! Danny groaned in frustration "Next time I choose the vacation" he muttered as he slowly got up. He shot a quick look at Jake's and Sam's fight. They weren't doing so well either.

In fact the only one who was holding out was Vlad who the attacks seemed to just faze right through (I wonder why). Danny worked hard to dodge another fire blast that came his way. Quietly he flew out of range near Susan and Jonathon to rest for just a minute to regain energy.

In that minute he quickly assessed how the fights were going. Aragon had turned his attention to Dora who was able to hold out a lot better then Danny while Jake clearly knew what he was doing against the Dark Dragon. However Danny noticed they were still struggling. Then there was Sam's group who successfully caught the third dragon in a net that seemed to block her power.

Slowly Danny took a deep breath before jumping back into battle. This time however he pulled a familiar device off his back (just look, I swear he gets his thermos's out of thin air!). Danny looked closely at Dora "Dora move!" he shouted.

Dora quickly obliged and Danny pressed the suck button on the thermos. Aragon yelled in rage as he was trapped into the swirling vortex. Furiously he fought against the pull but was steadily sucked in till Danny put the cap on, locking him inside.

Then Danny turned his attention to where the fight with the Dark Dragon had taken a turn for the worse as Jake's grandfather and the blond girl were knocked unconscious…


	6. Chapter 6

**And yes, another shorty but hey! what can you do! Don't own DP or ADJL.**

_**Line break**_

Jake shook his head. Everyone had been distracted when Invisobill defeated Aragon. Jake didn't even know if he should consider him a cousin, after all Invisobill had committed huge crimes by human and dragon standards.

Furiously as he thought Jake lunged towards the Dark Dragon, with Rose and Lao Shi knocked out things were getting complicated. Suddenly the Dark Dragon roared in anger as a green blast hit his head. Everyone turned in shock to see 'Danny' there looking furious.

'Danny' launched an ecto blast "This is for harming my family!" he shouted. He swiftly launched another blast and everyone quickly backed off a bit, fearing of getting in the crossfire. Quickly Jake took advantage to wake his Grandpa and Rose.

Lao Shi looked up in interest with Fu "What do we do G? I can't tell if Danny is the good guy or if he's still a bad guy" he said. Lao Shi lowered his head "I'm afraid that will be for the Dragon Council to decide when the time comes, for now though, we must stick together as family" he said.

Jake nodded and quickly he and Lao Shi jumped back in to help Danny. Haley, Sam, and Vlad quickly followed suit. Then Rose, Spud, and Trixie acted as small distractions to the Dark Dragon. It also helped that Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were also shooting with their small ghost weapons.

Finally the Dark Dragon fell to the ground, finally weakend. Jake finished the final touches by putting a net on him and everyone watched in shock as the net drained him of his power and he turned into an old man with white hair and red eyes with a scar across one eye.

Lao Shi lowered his head in shame "We must give them to the dragon council" he said. Jake nodded but was startled as Danny flew up to him "So, you're my cousin Jake right? I was kinda unconscious" he said. Jake nodded and went to the ground and turned into his human form.

Danny, Sam, Vlad, Dora, Haley, and Lao Shi did as well. Then Lao Shi sadly turned to Danny "And unfortunately the Dragon Council considers you a threat, I do not know if your help in battle will be enough to change their opinions" he said.

Danny raised an eyebrow "Other than Dora and Aragon I didn't even know any other dragons, how could I be in trouble with them already?" he complained. Lao Shi sighed "Because you have harmed innocent civilians and ghosts" he said.

Danny's mouth opened in shock "I haven't harmed anyone! Or at least not on purpose, every time someone gets hurt it's always an accident or me being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and as for the ghosts, if it weren't for me attacking them this world would be under their control a thousand times over!" he said.

Lao Shi sighed "I know, but that is just how the council is" he said. Danny sighed and Sam touched his arm as he closed his eyes "What ever you decide, we're with you to the end" she said. Tucker and Jazz nodded in agreement "Your our son, and we support your decision" his mom said, with Jack nodding in agreement.

Rose smiled as well along with Jake's parents and sister. Danny opened his eyes "If it takes me one step closer to everyone knowing I'm not evil then I'll do it" he said.

Jake then smiled "And I have the perfect idea for an entrance" he said slyly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own DP or ADJL, and finally, the last chapter!**

Jake walked up the steps to the Dragon Council. Behind him Lao Shi, Haley, Vlad, Fu, Rose, Susan, Jonathon, Maddie, Sam, Jack, Dora, Tucker, and Jazz followed. Danny nor any of their prisoners were anywhere in sight.

They had come directly after and they clearly looked like they had been in a fight. Jake stopped in front of the Council "Jake, what is the meaning of this?" One of the members asked. Jake took a deep breath "I come with some new info on Invisobill" he said.

The council perked up "Have you defeated him?" they asked. Jake took a deep breath "Actually, we did find him, but in the process we were attacked by the Dark Dragon, Chang, and one of the legendary half dragons, one long dead" he said.

The councilors rolled their eyes "I believe we should stop fighting Invisobill, he helped us take down the Dark Dragon" he said. The lead councilor stood "If you have faced the Dark Dragon then where is he? And if Invisobill is good then why is he not here?" he asked in a deep booming voice.

Jake smiled lightly "Because he's already here" he said. Danny slowly became visible, as Danny Fenton and he was holding two nets, one with the Dark Dragon, and one with Chang.

The councilors laughed "This is just a pathetic human, though now I see you have brought us Chang and the Dark Dragon, we still need Invisobill" he said.

Jake turned to Danny who looked nervous "Actually may I introduce to you my cousin Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom" he said as the two rings appeared around Danny's waist, turning him into his ghost half.

Danny closed his eyes as the Council angrily entered their dragon forms, prepared to fight "Before you attack, please I would like for you to hear my side of the story" Danny said quietly. The council hesitated before agreeing.

Swiftly Danny explained how he was the good guy and protected Amity Park and that ghosts were out to destroy the world. When he was finished the council looked at him in shock "So what exactly are you?" they asked.

Danny shrugged "A half human half ghost hybrid, one of the only three to exist" he said. Vlad frowned and sighed "Basically it means that both me and Daniel are half dead due to lab accidents" he said. Danny gaped at him as he realized what he said.

Suddenly Vlad looked furious at himself for the slip up "You're a ghost as well?" Maddie asked. Danny smirked "Well Vlad, you blew your own secret, congrats" he said sarcastically. Vlad looked ready to kill Danny with the glare he was giving him.

Danny rolled his eyes "Enough!" the councilors yelled.

Everyone turned to them "We have come to a decision, Danny is declared innocent for the time being, but like the American Dragon he will be under watch, and as for Masters, we will need to consider because not only is he half ghost but he also holds a stolen dragon half" they said.

Vlad smirked and pointed to Sam and Dora "Just so you know, they hold stolen dragon half's as well" he said.

Sam gaped at him in disbelief "Do not blame Lady Manson, my mother and father gave me their dragon powers when I was little, I hold my mothers form and Lady Manson has my fathers" she said angrily.

Then she eyed the thermos on Danny's back "But my brother on the other hand stole his dragon powers from several people and combined them" she said icily.

Quickly the councilors launched into silent discussion "Fine, we will take Chang, Dark Dragon, Aragon, and Vlad, the rest of you are free to go" he said.

All of them bowed and Danny returned to human form as they left…

_**Line break**_

Jake sighed in relief as they arrived home. He watched curiously as his dad turned to Jack "So cuz, what are you going to do now that your convention is ruined?" he asked.

Jack smiled "Well, every one thinks we'll be here for a month so why not" he said. Jazz let out a small cheer. Jake let out a small smile and closed his eyes "This will be a fun month" he muttered…

_**Line break**_

Valerie looked curiously at her letter from Danny. He had been in New York for a month and was due back the next day.

_Greeting from NYC!_

_Hey Val! Couldn't resist. Anyways, it has been awsome! Though I hope the ghosts haven't been to much trouble._

_Don't worry though, Danny Phantom will be on the job with his, hopefully, new partner ASAP!_

_And I truly am sorry for leaving you with that information for so long, it was a last minute leave and I didn't want the city to be unprotected._

_See you soon!_

_Danny_

Valeries rolled her eyes, for a ghost he really wasn't half bad. Then she caught sight of a picture of Danny's cousin that was with the letter. Valerie's heart stopped, he was pretty cute! Valerie narrowed her eyes, Well maybe if Danny was out of her dating range, this cute cousin wouldn't be...


End file.
